An angels return
by Starryshadow77
Summary: 4 years ago their was a accdient that caused everyone to act differntly they were called back into he dgital world again because of a new dange. Taito so please be worned their is also Takri so if you don't like don't read and please r and r
1. Default Chapter

This is my first story so please go easy on me

This is my first story so please go easy on me.I do not own digimon or any characters of digimon

so you can't sue.This story you could say happened in a different time zone or dimension or you

could use your emanation so it makes more sense.In my story Matt was killed during the battle

with Piedmon..He wounded up blocking one of the swards that was meant to hit Tai.It is four

years in the future since the accident happened and the digidestins are called back to the digital

world.

Tai's P.O.V.

We were just called back to the digital world after four years since our last visit and the

tragedy that hit us all

(f/b"Tai where are you"Matt's voice could be heard which meant he wasn't to far away."Tai

are you alright""I was waiting for you Matt""For me but why""Because I knew that you

would come I could feel it""Oh Tai you have no idea what our friend ship means to me I never

want anything to separate us again."Matt and Joe help Tai back to the safety behind the rocks

with the others since Metalgrurrmon healed Wargreymon.All the digidestins watched the battle

from behind the rocks when all of a sudden Piedmon pulled out the sheet and through it on top of

the two mega digimon.Than they disappeared.Tai ran out to see where they dispersed to matt

running behind him trying to stop him.Piedmon said as Tai was running towards where the megas

were standing "now that your digimon are gone I can take care of you easily."Than he used his

attack "trump sword" and aimed it at Tai."Tai look out" Matt screamed and ran out in front of

Tai to feel the full force of the attack."Matt" Tai screamed as his friend fell to the ground with

several deep wounds and stab marks.When Tai got their Matt was just barely breathing.Tai

bent down next to Matt while the others where running towards the seen to see what happened. 

"Matt why did you do it?Why did u take the attack for me?"Tai said crying onto Matt's dying

body"Be…because….you ….were my ……my….my friend"Matt said weekly coughing blood

up as he did."Our friendship wasn't worth that much for you to kill your self because Matt.You

have to much to live for watching T.K.Looking out for him and taking care of him.Matt you

shouldn't of jumped in the way"Tai whined."Matt please get up, Please brother I know you

can, I know it you never let me down"T.K. wailed into his brothers worn out and dying body. 

"sorry…..li…little….bro but…..this..time …I will…I

….guess……I….I.will……have….to…let….you down"Matt said.The rest of the group could

tell that he was on his last minutes of life.With Matt's last breath of air he said one thing to T.K.

"I…love….you ….little….brother…g…good…b"Then matt died. F/b ended)

I still don't understand why Matt took that shot for me.It just doesn't make sense, but I

will never know why he took it for me now that he is gone.Going back to the digital world is

probably going to be the hardest thing anyone of us did.Matt died their and after we defeated the

last dark master we swore none of us would never go back.It just all of us to much to think about

the one we lose.Especially T.K.he was devastated when Matt died and we couldn't get him to

stop crying for hours.He was so young he didn't need to lose his brother."Hey Tai I just got an

email from Geni we have to go back to the digital world isn't it great we will be able to see all our

old friends"Izzy sounds so excited to here that we are going to go beck to the digital world. 

Doesn't he remember the tradgty that happened four years ages."Yea it will be something alright" 

"Tai are you alright you don't sound as happy as the rest of us""Yea but it is the same place as

Matt died and I still feel like it was my fault that the whole thing happened""Tai it was four years

ago Matt is since long gone and it was his choice to take that attack for you.You didn't make

him do it he just did."Joe answered."Yea but has anyone told T.K. we have to go back to the

digital world yet.This hurt him worse of all don't forget.Matt was his brother"Yea we

remember and now that you mention it no one has told T.K yet we were hopping you would." 

"What?! Are you crazy Mimi I don't want to tell him…..""But Tai you and T.K since the

accident have been really close to the point of being best friends.If anyone should tell him it is

you.You could put it easiest on him""Yea but Sora I don't want to tell him.We might be close

but, for me to tell him we are going back to the place his brother died would just kill him."

Sora's P.O.V.

I just don't understand why Tai is so set against telling T.K about us returning to the digital

World.I understand that T.K. is still upset about loosing his brother but I don't think that that would hold T.K. agents going.I mean sure we all miss Matt but we can't be afraid to go to the digital world forever. "Come on you have to tell him.Please you have to tell him."I beg him.He has to tell him because if he does and T.K. gets upset or mad he will yell at T.K."Ok I will tell him but only if you agree to give me time"Tai answered me'Fine but don't take to long Geni wants at the digital world soon as possible so don't take all week"I don't mean to be to hard on Tai but I want to see Byomon.Its been years since I last saw her and I want to know how she is doing.

Later on that day at T.K.'shouse

Tai's P.O.V.

I don't know how I am going to tell T.K that we have to go back to the digital world.His brother died their and he couldn't stop crying for weeks.T.K. and Matt were co close before that nothing could happen to separate them but now that he was gone T.K. was different than usual he was quite and kept to him self mostly.The only reason why I became co close with T.K. was because we both cared about Matt.I didn't only care about him as a friend but I loved him.Ever since I first saw him I felt this.I tried to deny it but I can't.T.K. and I became pretty close because of this fact."Hey T.K. um I don't know how to say this but……"But what.What Tai"T.K. asks me.This is going to be hard to tell him but I have to."We have to go back to the digital world again Geni called us back"I don't know how I said that but I juts blurted it out "WWhat did you say"T.K. blurted out.I could see tears forming in his eyes"I'm sorry T.K. but we have been called back to the digital world again""But why I mean I thought after the final battle we never had to go back"T.K. asks me trying to hold back the urge to just let it out and cry."I know I thought so too, but we were called back again I can understand if you don't want to go back""No I have to get over his death.I can't be afraid for ever and hide my self because of my brothers death.I will go"I can't believe he just said that.T.K. was always so loyal to Matt.Maybe it is better this way though.

T.K.'s P.O.V.

I don't want to go to the digital world but I have to.I was called and I have to.Matt's death is keeping me from other things.I have to stop doing nothing because of his death."Lets go to the digital world Tai the others are waiting"

The digidestins just entered the digital world

T.K.'s P.O.V. still

Now that I am back in the digital world it feels differently .I don't know how I am going to get over it but I have to.He died years ago and I have to keep doing things even though he is gone.I guess this is my first start by entering into the digital world.

"Well I guess we should find Geni and ask him why we were called back"Izzy said.I wonder why Geni called us back in the first place I guess there is only one way to find out.

At Geni's picture screen (a/n don't know what is called)

Tai'sP.O.V.

Geni can talk for ever and ever.God I wish he would just shut up for once."Children even though you haven't been here in a while and thought the digital world was safe I am afraid it was not.The digital world is in danger once again and you are the only one that can help.I know you can do it"Geni is going on and on.God I wish he would stop or get to the point."There is a new prophecy and I think it has to do something to do with the last time you were here."A prophecy what kind and what do you mean it has to deal with when we were here four years ago"Geni was now getting my attention since he mentioned four years ago.":The prophecy doesn't make complete sense but it had something to do with mention the past.The prophecy goes like this

_ _

One was lost,destroyed by accident 

_His sprit floats in the digital world till this day_

_The digital world will be brought back into danger by anothersprit that _

_Was destroyed at the same time_

_The friend who was destroyed will come back aid his friends in the battle V.S._

_The sprit of the enemy_

_The friend will come only when the ones who were closes to him rejoin and use their powers _

_Of love for the friend bring him back_

_The friend will use his mighty power of his own and save the digital world Than use the rest of the power to keep the digital world at peace He will remain in the digital world after brought back to protect it for all eternity._It doesn't make much sense but I know you can figure it out"Than the picture disappears

Ok so I made that a little to easy to tell what the perfect means but oh well.I am going to finish it for reviews so please tell me what you think of it and how you feel about this story.If you like it or hate it.Please review my stories so I know whether to continue or not thanks and please be honest thanks and again please review thanks


	2. the angel appears

Here is my second part to an angels return

Here is my second part to an angels return.Sorry it took so long.Here it is and digimon isn't mine and it will never be mine because if it was I would be sitting on a pile of money.Now here is the story. Oh and if things don't sound exactly right with the other chapter or if I already said it sorry I forgot where I left off in the last story

T.K. P.O.V.

Being back in the digital world is the worse thing that could happen to me.It is bad enough that Matt had to die here year ago but to come back after a thing like that and just think I am going to forget all about it you have to be kidding me."Hey T.K. lets get going, come on lets find out what is happening in the digital world."Sora yells.Its like she forgot everything that happened years ago.Like It didn't even bother her that four years ago someone she fought along side with is now gone and isn't coming back, but than she really didn't mind to much about it when it happened either 

Flash back

T.K. and Tai look at Matt's dead body on the ground crying their hearts out."Matt come back please! Please Matt Please!" T.K. screams while holding Matt's dead hand."Matt you can't leave us!Come on wake up!" Tai screams."Come down you to he isn't coming back and he won't come back with you two screaming like that so stop you are really getting my nerves" Sora yells back."Sora he is gone what are we suppose to do just say he is dead and give up hope thinking he dead forever.Sora I refuse to do that.I don't care if it is what you want me to do but I won't"Tai state tears rolling down his eyes.":Shesss tai, your acting like the word just ended or something.He is dead get over it.It isn't like you lost your sister or something he was a member of the team and as I remember you didn't like him that much anyway" Sora States rather angrily.Tai jut stairs at her for a few seconds than goes back to crying"

Tai's P.O.V.

After what Genii told us you would think that something would happen.But noting out of the ordinary has happened "What sprit enemy do you think Genii was talking about when he said that prophecy?"Izzy asks well typing in his computer."I don't know but who ever the enemy is he hasn't shown him self yet" Sora says while looking around for signs of trouble.

Later on that day

Tai's P.O.V. (continued)

"Nuttun happened at all it is like there is no danger and Genii called us up here for nothing"I scream.It is ridicules for us to be here especially since T.K. looks awful being here."Lets go nothing is going on and there is no danger so there is no reason for us to be here"I continue looking at T.K. I feel so sorry for him first losing his brother than having to come back to the world he lost him seeing everything that reminded him of Matt.Including the fact that Matt died here."Come on Tai lets just stay another hour than if nothing happens than we will leave.I mean something could happen and they could be waiting for us to leave"Izzy mentions."I'm tired I wana go home come on" Mimi complains."Fine another hour but if nothing happens than we leave deal"I say "Deal" was Izzy's fast and one word respond.

An hour later

Sora's P.O.V.

We have been here the extra hour and I am just waiting for Tai to complain again.Why does he want to leave so bad it isn't like if we don't get back to the real world it is going to be destroyed."Come on its been a hour lets get out of here we have been here enough" Tai complains.I knew it wasn't going to take him to long to complain."Alright, alright we can go"Izzy says although I think he want to stay longer.

On the way back to the digital port

T.K.'sP.O.V.

Thank got we are going back I can't stay here any longer.I just wish the walk back wasn't so long.On the way back all of a sudden I felt a chill.It wasn't cold out it was more like a chill up my spine.I guess Tai knew something was wrong because he asked me" Is everything alright T.K.?Whats wrong?"Nothing" I lie.I can't help but wonder why I felt that cool chill.All of a sudden I heard a evil laugh that sounded kinda filmier than after that the ground split a part and the 7 of us were split into groups of 2 and 3.

Later on after the fall (it knocked every one out)

T.K.'s P.O.V. still

"Oww, where are we?I here Tai mumble next to me."I don't know is everyone all rig…." I stop when I see no one next to me."Where is everyone?" I ask kinda nerves."Where are we?" Tai adds in."I have no Idea it looks kinda like a cave"I say looking around "I…."I would have continued if I didn't here the voice that laughed just before the ground opened and everyone fell in.This time the voice talked "You must die!I will NOT allow you bring back the one who is the bringer of my destruction!" The voice disappeared and than out of no where sward started shooting at us."Run!" Tai screamed.Both Tai and I started running for our lives.Finally we got far enough from the swards that they didn't touch us."Who do you think was that? I say trying to catch my breath.I don't know but I don't want to find out." Tai added in."Well I don't want find out but I do want to know what he meant when what he said that he didn't want us to release the one who is suppose to destroy him"I ask kinda confused.I could tell Tai was about to answer when we heard the voice again."So you want to know what I meant by when I said I don't want you to release the one who will destroy me well you are about find out" All of a sudden the digimon behind the voice showed up.I almost screamed and broke down crying but I held my self because right in front of me was the sprit of Piedmon the one who killed my older brother so many years ago.Tai looked just as scared as me.Neither of us could move.Pidemon continued to speak "I will not allow you to bring the sprit back who will destroy me and than bring peace to the digital world.I will destroy you before you bring him back"Piedmon stated as he walked towards us.Finally my legs started working again and I started to run towards the exit away from Piedmon as fast as I could.I noticed that Tai did the same thing. 

We ran as fast as we could jut trying to get.While we were running we didn't realize there was a pit in the ground 

When they wake up in the next pit

Tai's P.O.V.

"What happened? I asked rubbing my soar head."I don't know and why does this keep happening to us why can't it happen to someone else'T.K. adds in.As I walked around I noticed that we were in what looked like a room except there was only one table in the middle."What is with the table in the middle of the room" I ask. "I don't know"was T.K.'s respond.T.K sounded like he was about to cry."T.K. whats wrong you sound like you are about to cry?" I ask him."I can't believe he's back.I just can't believe that my brothers killer is back.I…I… I don't know what to do I.." T.K. just couldn't take it anymore he broke down into tears."Shhh Shhhh its alright T.K. take it easy.I know your upset.I miss Matt to, but what can we do? We can't cry about it"I say trying to comfort him."I know but it isn't fare that Piedmon the killer of my brother can come back but my brother can't. I loved Matt so much, he was the best brother in the world"I feel so sorry for T.K. he misses his brother so much.What are we going to do."T.K you weren't the only one who loved him.I loved him as well.He was more than just a friend to me he always meant something more to me than a friend.I just wish I could of told him before he died'I said starting to break down myselfI gently rubbed his back.All of a sudden our crest started to glow and the table started to glow responding to the crest.All of a sudden a white glow broke out of both.It was so bright both T.K. and I had to cover our eyes. When the glow died down there was what looked like 2 folded wings on the table.It looked like they were hiding something.All of a sudden the wings started to open very slowly to revel what they were hiding.As soon as T.K. and I saw who was behind the wings we both gasped neither of us could believe who it was.

I know I left it off at the worst spot possible but I want to see what you think and also guesses an who is behind the wings all though I am sure many of you already know.And please review about the story and what you think.It is very important to me what you think.Please review to let me know.Thank you for all the reviews from the first chapter and pleas review after I get 10 reviews or more I will start the next chapter and post it thanks for the reviews.


	3. the angel appears

Ok I got so many reviews that I decided to continue the story.  Digimon is not mine and never was so please don't sue, now on with the story.   

Tai's P.O.V.

I was shocked yet disappointed at the same time and I could tell T.K was the same way.  For a split second I thought I saw Matt again, except this time he was an angle.  He was in all white his sparkling blue eyes shined even in this dark room.  His blond hair was covering part of his eyes blowing in the wind.  He looked older than last time I saw him.  He looked like he was the age he should be if he hadn't died, but I didn't see him for long because he was only there for a second than in a flash of light he disappeared.  It happened so fast that I don't even know if it was real or if my mind was playing tricks on me.  I still don't know why he disappeared like that.  I really wanted to talk to him.  Even just to here him say hi.  Just to know it was really him.  Unfortunaly I never had the chance because he was gone so quickly.  I wish I knew where he went.

Tk's P.O.V.

I still can't believe I saw my brother.  It has been years since I last saw alive.  I still wish he was here.  He shouldn't have disappeared.  He should be here with me, protecting me like he told me he always would.  All of a sudden I here Sora's voice.  "Tai Tk where are you can you here me."  I hear Sora scream.  "Yea were here" Tai screams back looking towards where he hears Sora's voice.  Soon enough I see Sora, Izzy, Kari, Joe, and Mimi.  They are running towards us.  They look thrilled to see us again an Tai looks pretty happy to knowing the group is back together but I'm not to thrilled.  I wanted to see if we could find out where Matt went.  I guess it will have to wait now though.  

Sora's P.O.V.

(Finally we found the others.  I was getting worried.  Now that we are together we can leave) I think to my self excitedly.  Now maybe we can get out of this cave and go back to the real world.  "Where have you guys been?  We couldn't find you anywhere."  I say to Tai and Tk.  "Around here mostly" Tai responds.  Tai seems fine and happy to see us but for some strange reason Tk seems quiet and distant to me.  I don't know if it is because he is thinking of Matt or what but he hasn't said anything. "Hey Tk are you alright" I ask him.  "Yea. I'm fine" Tk answers.  I still don't believe him when he says he is alright.  Just by the tone in his voice I can tell something is wrong but I decide not to find out.  

Kari's P.O.V.

I am concerned about Tk.  He seems quiet and distant and not they're as much but I can't tell why.  Sora just asked him if everything is alright and he answered fine but I don't believe him.  I want to ask Tk what is wrong but I won't.  I know if I do that he will probably say nothing again.  Ever since Matt died years ago Tk hasn't been the same.  He has been very quiet.  I wish there was some way for me to help but he's been so distant lately, even towards me.

Tai's P.O.V.

As we walk back to the digiport I am tempted to tell the others about possibly seeing Matt, but I decide not to.  I think it is for the better that the others don't know.  I mean I don't even know if it was really him or not since it all happened so fast.  I mean if could have just been Tk's and my imagination.  I mean I have so many questions to ask him.  Like why he took piedmon's attack for me and why did he disappear so quickly if it really was him.  I know the only way I find out is if I talk to Matt my self but the only way that is going to happen is if I see him again.

To be continued…..

Ok I left it off at a really bad spot.  If you like this story please review and let me know so I can continue.  Once I get more reviews I continue the story so if you want to know why Matt disappeared so fast or why only Tk and Tai saw him than review.


End file.
